Seven
by SkyyeStrike
Summary: We all have faults, because no one is perfect. But sometimes, just one flaw can be your greatest enemy, and sometimes it's the thing you treasure most.    Drabble-type-short stories. Multiple Pairings.
1. Envy

**For those of you who don't like Sakura, there's a reason I used her as Envy. Cause the first thing I thought of when I saw Envy was Sakura. Duh. - makes sense if you don't think about it.**

**And before all of you think this is a oneshot, it's not. And for all of you actually pausing to read this before you jump to the story, I thank you. Because I made Sakura a jealous little bitch, and I don't particularly like hate comments. More about this at the end. **

* * *

><p>Sakura was so jealous. Every time she saw those hands connect, fingers gripping solidly at a callous roughened palm, she was jealous. Green with envy. Letting it eat away at the pit of her stomach. Pure, unrequited jealousy.<p>

And the worst part of all was that it wasn't over Sasuke. And just that fact stung so much, it hurt to swallow.

It hurt that her smiles were so bright, with those perfect pink lips always curled up in her girlish giggle. It hurt that his lidded eyes rolled the way they did as he let out a heavy sigh at her foolishness. It hurt when she held on to the arm he always had stuffed in his pocket, chattering at him endlessly while he listened with barely a comment, eyes tipped towards the sky in a tired, mildly interested way. And it hurt when he let out a rare smile at one of her less than adequate jokes that she told when he went to visit her in her flower shop.

So Sakura just sat and listened with a smile that she knew was sweet as icing while her mind burned with a bitterness as cold as ice. She knew her face was slightly stiffer than it should have been, and her answers slightly tart, but she just couldn't understand. Why did she get to be that happy? Why was she the only one when Sakura had worked _so hard_…

Sakura pushed her hair back over her shoulder and grabbed for a carton of milk quickly. They had given up their friendship for it. Given it up to become enemies because above all, love was desirable. Love was the ultimate goal, and crossing it was going to be like the gateway to heaven, and now, years later, Sakura could admit that maybe she hadn't been in love with Sasuke. Maybe she had been in love with the _idea_ of being in love. Maybe just the thought of tender little kisses, and knowing looks, and the certainty of trust had been too appealing, so mouth-watering in every way that she had lost her way.

But how could Ino… How could she, the one who had given up halfway through, who'd always had everything all set up for her, get more than Sakura could ever have? Ino with her perfect, long, pale blonde hair that always swung so perfectly behind her. With her pretty blue-gray eyes, and her peach soft skin, and her perfect curves, and her bright bubbly laugh… She had everything. She always had, and always would. And Sakura would follow behind quietly, waiting to catch up, waiting for the pretty smile Ino would give her that would draw her up into the sunlight, and she was just so _tired_…

Sakura frowned at a wilting head of lettuce disapprovingly. It was so unfair. Ino had landed in the team that was supposed to fail, that should have fallen behind, and Sakura had ended up with Sasuke, the goal, the perfectionist, the 'already perfect'. How could it have ended up like this? Ino didn't even deserve Shikamaru.

It shouldn't have worked. Ino was rambunctious, loud, always on the inside of the gossip, a flower in society to be admired by all. Shikamaru hung back. A shadow like his family gift. He would rather gaze up at the sky all day that listen to anyone jabber away at him; Sakura knew from personal experience. All Ino did was talk. All Shikamaru did was sleep. It shouldn't have worked.

Sakura let herself have a wry little smile. But it had. Because it was Shikamaru the genius, and Ino, the one who made everything work. And Sakura was left behind again, chasing after a guy she barely knew anymore, waiting for the gaze that would never turn to face her, watching Ino in all her light-hearted giddiness. Her smile widened and she put the bottle into the basket that swung heavy on her arm.

As much as she was jealous, as much as she envied the ease that Ino and Shikamaru had, and as much as she wanted to desperately to hate them, she just couldn't. Because Ino was just so happy. She was so ecstatic, and Sakura couldn't find it in herself to take that away. Not after they had just fixed the friendship that had been lost while it wasn't yet strong enough on it's own.

A bright purple, square shaped bottle caught her eye and Sakura paused, looking at the silvery script inscribed on the bottle. '_Pure Envy'. _She snorted, hand reaching of it's own volition out to grasp the smooth sides, her nose inhaling the sweet, slightly spicy scent.

No, she would probably never have what Ino had. And she would probably always hold a little spark of jealousy next to the admiration in her heart. Because at the end of the road, life wasn't fair, and the grass was always greener on the other side.

Sakura let the bottle slip into her basket next to the milk, humming a bit as she went about her other business. Maybe Sasuke would like the smell of the perfume.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yea. I think I made her slightly psychotic... accidentally... hmm. Oh well. <strong>

**So. This will be rated M for (my) swearing, and future sexual scenes, because if you didn't know, the seven deadly sins are Envy, Wrath, Greed, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, and Lust. Emphasis on Lust, because that means sex. Just in case you didn't already know XD. Also, these are all going to be drabbles, none of them will probably breach the 3,000 word marker for each chapter. Hey, maybe you'll learn something X3.**

**I'm continuing this (obviously. Duh.) But I couldn't WAIT to get it up. Because I'm impatient and i have the attention span of a goldfish. **

**And before any of the people who read my regular stories ask, they aren't abandoned. I'm having mental blocks with them and needed something monotonous to work on for a while. Therefore, this was born. When this is all wrapped up, I swear to gods, I'll work on the other stories .**

**Also, If you're not into stuff like lemons, character deaths, or graphic scenes, I'll put warnings on the chapter titles. MAKE SURE YOU READ THEM.**

**Read and Review, Pretty Please?**


	2. Wrath

Neji smoothed his face as he walked down the streets of Konoha, lips tightened to a thin crease, all his senses extended even though the probability of an attack in broad daylight in the most well protected part of the city was highly unlikely. Better safe than sorry, by his terms.

The summons had been curt. Not unexpected, just unusually curt, and that was enough to spark a small piece of worry that Neji refused to let shine through. Wasn't worth it in the end result.

The Hyuuga compound was always clean. Impeccably so. Every cobblestone swept, ever door chip less, every window clear, and every step perfect. Hyuuga reputations were something nearly as respectable as the byakugan that the family held, and Hiashi was very sure to keep it that way, outside and in.

Which was probably what this was about, though Neji chose not to dwell on that as he walked briskly down the open pathways towards the center of the compound, feeling minimal chakra signatures in the area. Which was to be expected on a day like today.

Neji stopped in front of the rice paper doorway, silently holding his breath and counting to three. Clear the mind, let go.

"Come in." Neji stopped his knuckled from hitting the side of the wooden frame a centimeter away, letting his hand drop back down to his side before sliding open the door.

Hiashi was a commanding man, nearing his mid-fifties with stern lines that just barely creased his face. He sat traditionally, a pot of tea beside him, his hands on his lap, staring straight at Neji. He did not seem old, but he was the closest that Neji would ever come to regard as a father.

Neji knelt down on the floor and bowed respectfully, before resting his own hands in his lap and regarding Hiashi quietly. Curt summons were not generally a good sign.

"Neji." Hiashi's voice was roughened with age and time, but strong and willful. Commanding. "How is your day so far?" He asked.

Common courtesy. General rules to be followed that were set down by strict etiquette. Neji nodded his head. "Very good, sir. It has been a pleasant day."

"Good, good." Hiashi dipped his head the slightest. "And I'm gathering your team is all right? I know how Gai can be a bit… exuberant." Hiashi gave a sigh. "He was like that even in the academy."

Neji's lip quirked. "They are all very well, and I do believe that Gai-sensei is out training." With Lee. Hitting trees repeatedly.

Hiashi smiled, small and reformed, more as a mannerism than anything else. "And you've heard of our Lady Tsunade? She is busy at the hospital currently, right?" Hiashi inquired, a small dip in his voice. Neji's eyes narrowed minutely at the detected change.

"Yes. A few other teams besides my own came back recently, a few of them in disrepair. Lady Tsunade has her arms full." Neji chose his words carefully, nitpicking his way around any subject that could possibly be used to fuel a fire that was brewing.

"I'll have to send her my regards." Hiashi said, somewhat stiffly. Old or not, he had once been a great ninja, and Neji wasn't hiding his wariness. "You're last mission… was a infiltration retrieval mission, am I correct?"

Neji's guard went up immediately. "Yes, sir." He said, throat tight.

"And your team was with the Aburame and the Nara, correct?"

A tight nod.

Hiashi nodded, pale eyes watching Neji with a calculating wariness. "I assume it was successful." A statement, otherwise known as an assumption. Neji felt his hackles rise. Assumptions about anything were not to be made, correct or otherwise. "But the Aburame boy… He is on Hinata's regular team?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, then I trust this shall be easy for you."

A muscle in Neji's jaw twitched. More assumptions. Who'd said he would take whatever mission this was?

"I need you to watch her. Use the Aburame boy as leverage. She has been straying away from what her family deems of her for interests in a mutt." Hiashi practically spit out the last word and the muscle in Neji's jaw twitched once again. His skills were being downgraded to those of a useless guard-dog? And there wasn't even room for a yes or no option.

Hiashi reached for the pot of tea and poured himself some into one of the cream ceramic cups sitting beside it, raising the lukewarm drink to his mouth. "As a branch family member, it is your duty-" Neji's fist constricted on his lap. "To keep the main branch in purity, and I will not have my firstborn messing around with a low-bred dog."

Neji suddenly had the urge to stand up and storm away. Not only was he being reduced to a watchdog, but it was for a conceited old-fashioned tradition and the petty interests of a bored father. Neji's teeth squeaked as the ground together in strictly concealed anger.

"And if she is not?" He managed to grind out.

Hiashi took a drink. "Then you are not further needed for this assignment." He looked at Neji over the rim of the cup, eyes daring him to say anything otherwise or outside of his rank. "But they are, and you are going to stop it." The eyes dropped, as did the hand holding the cup. "Dismissed."

Neji stood up, back ramrod straight as he bowed stiffly to Hiashi and let his feet step him out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him with barely a whisper when Neji felt it should have slammed as loudly as his thoughts.

All those assumptions. Every single one regarded him as a thing, mindless and only good until it's use wore out. Neji's nails dug in to his palms tightly and there was slight dampness as they drew blood. No room for him to say no, no room to think otherwise. The words hadn't been barbed or wired, they were straight and blunt. The words of a man who couldn't even imagine the idea of any opinion other than his own.

Neji suddenly whirled, fist slamming into a wooden post with a resounding _crack_. The wood split his knuckles, but the post had taken far more damage than Neji's hand had. He pulled it free of the wreckage, ignoring the wide-eyed look one of Hiashi's mistresses gave him before she hurried on, scurrying away like a pitiful mouse. With a scowl, Neji shook his hand free of splinters roughly; rage not even close to dimming. Even as he rose through the ninja ranks, proved himself over and over, he was somehow still a trapped bird, a slave to a house that wouldn't- no, couldn't- move outside their old ways.

And knowing himself the way he did, Neji would do it. Though he would hate every minute of it. Neji's lips tightened as he stalked off the grounds towards the training area. Suddenly, going to join Lee and Gai in smashing trees didn't seem like such a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Why is this chapter up so quickly? Because it was done, and I was online. 'nuf said.<strong>

**Hey look! Neji! I've never written from your point of view in my life! I think I've ruined you! Yay!**

**Why do I sound so masochistic today? Jeez... I need an energy drink...**

**So yeah. Neji got mad. I think though he patched it up with Hiashi in the chuunin exams, he didn't quite ever get on... good, per say, terms with him. Which is okay, cause everyone has issues with their... parental figure. Uhrm... awkward...**

**Maybe I should have emphasized the WRATH part of it more... but while Neji is angry, he's more composed about it than most people... right?**

**Urg. Tell me what you think. Please. I'm begging. On hands and Knees.**


	3. Gluttony

Karin was a glutton, that much she could admit. But not for food, god no. She'd kill herself if she became fat. Sasuke didn't like fat girls. She could tell.

She was a glutton all the same though. And she hated it. It was gross and disgusting, and she couldn't seem to stop herself. Everywhere she went, she was getting the attention she craved, living off it, feeding like some giant… deranged… worm or something! And she knew Sasuke despised her for it, looked down on her, and she couldn't stop it. The instinctive latch on to his arm, the shuffling of her glasses, the fist that came up threateningly when she needed to look offended.

Not like Karin wanted to change. Well, maybe she did… But if she did, she wouldn't be noticed. A wallflower. She couldn't be a stupid wallflower. She wouldn't let herself be one again. She'd worked far to hard.

Maybe she did want to change. But if she went back… back to the girl who didn't care, who was intensely focused on becoming her mother, who didn't care what other people thought… What would Suigetsu think? What would her father say? What would Sasuke do? Change, though appealing, was not an option.

So everyday, Karin crinkled her hair, letting the right side lie flat. She pulled on her tight shorts, the boots that were just high enough to show a glimpse of well-maintained, smooth thigh. The shirt that's zipper stopped just above her navel, showing off the lean stomach she had worked on for hours a day, slathering on the thin coat of lip gloss that kept her normally pale lips colored. Karin wasn't a normally pretty girl, but effort could attract attention, and effort was definitely something she had.

She hated it.

She was a glutton.

And Karin wanted change. She wanted those nights she used to spend with her mother, swathed in an oversized sweatshirt under the blankets, shoveling ice cream into her face and reading while her mother did paperwork. She hadn't cared about what she looked like then, content to let everyone pass her by, content to let the insults her father dished out roll off her back with ease. She was happy.

Her mother had been a doctor, skilled in sensory, more of a scientific trait. She worked at the hospital nights, slept during the days, but her afternoons belonged to Karin. Karin may have gotten her looks from her father, but her skill was from her mother. And she wore the glasses as a memory of her.

And when her mother was gone, it was suddenly different. Enrolled in ninja school late. Catching up on two years of experience in 3 months. Suddenly, the words meant a lot more and Karin began to lose weight, began to show stomach, began to look better, act smarter, and sharpen her tongue. And then it grew and grew and grew. Karin began to analyze reactions, looking for what would make her noticed. Anger, frustration, sadness. She could pinpoint the person's weakness, use it to her advantage, wrap them around her finger.

She guessed that was what had attracted Orochimaru's attention.

Work in the labs made it grow. The science began to fuel her need to be noticed, began to control how she viewed other people, made the need to great that she would do anything for that attention. She could rip apart their brains, molecule by molecule. She knew what emotions factored what, what chemicals reacted to what frames of mind. She was made head of the medical analysis team and as a leader; she had all the attention in the world.

Orochimaru knew. He let her have that for a month, before she was transferred to his holding cells, leagues away, and left her to start all over.

As a strategic choice, it was good. Her hunger gave her drive, and drive made her successful. She hated that that was the card Orochimaru kept in his hand to control her. But she did the work. She became the top again. She made the curse marks more adaptable than they had ever been before; she made the poisons that only she held the antidote for. The other doctors regarded her with respect, the guards held her in a state of wariness. They all watched her. She was impossible to ignore.

Then Sasuke came for her and that hunger grew to lengths that she didn't even know existed.

He wore the curse mark she had perfected, used the poisons she had created, had beaten the lord who had controlled her for years with her single flaw. The flaw she used to her advantage and would use to find Sasuke's weakness.

Except he had no weakness. Nothing she did would evoke more than the slightest tick under his eye. Not enough to be anger, not subtle enough to be considered annoyance. She was tolerated, and it made her want to be noticed all the more. She could control Juugo, work on the compassion he held so dearly for her appeal. She could rile Suigetsu up into any sort of mood she wanted. And with Sasuke… nothing. His focus was his brother, then the village. And in all her analysis, the most emotion she came to other than his goals was the Jinchuuriki boy. The one who held the nine-tails.

She was a glutton, and she was starving, because that wretched boy was ripping it all away from her.

God, she wasn't sure of which was worse, the anger at the Jinchuuriki, the revolting jealousy she had, or the hunger that was gnawing away at her stomach at a ridiculously fast rate. It wouldn't stop. It was making her desperate. She was losing control, and a flaw without control was a weakness she couldn't afford. More than ever she wanted to stop it. It would be her downfall, to be perfect, just for him. Something she could never create, no matter how high her drive.

She was a glutton, and it was irreversible, and irrevocable. And Karin was caught between wanting to change it, or loving it the way it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh... Yeah. Not your typical "Glutton." Because If I wanted a glutton of the general type, I definitely would have gone for Chouji (I HAVEN'T CALLED HIM FAT. ... yet.)<strong>

**She's a glutton for attention, if you missed the entire thing and stayed a confused mess.**

**YOU ALL SHOULD BE GLAD THIS IS UP. Cause i coulda used my excuse of nearly dying by choking on a carrot... (no lie. Just came back from the hospital. Cutting off airways and I never want plastic tubes down my throat again... ugh. TMI.) ANYWAY. ON WITH LIFE! YOU'RE NEXT CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED!**

**I've gotten a total whopping of... NO REVIEWS! YAY!**

**... is it really that awful? Damn. I'll finish it anyway, but if I don't get any reviews, I'm gonna assume it's awful and take it off the net or something... Cause this is depressing?**

**WHY THE FUCK DO MY OTHER STORIES GET REVIEWS? THIS ONE HAS EFFORT IN IT! *sobs***

**Eh. Read and Review. Your new chapter will be up tomorrow night. Toodles.**


	4. Sloth

Naruto breathed out heavily, eyes closed and face to the sky as the worm sun beat down on his face, warming the already tan skin. The grass was kinda wet from the stream nearby, but it felt good against his skin, and Naruto tucked his hands behind his head and blinked up through the rustling foliage at the nearly cloudless blue sky. He had to squint since his face was lying right in a patch of sun, but it was definitely worth it. Days like today were so pretty.

Sakura would probably come looking for him soon, thrashing about angrily and cursing him to high heavens for not showing up for the training that they had been supposed to report to earlier this morning. The sound would give him enough time to find a suitable hiding place though, so he wasn't too worried.

Naruto scratched his cheek, his fingernails catching on the ridged lines on his skin lightly and shifted. His back was getting wet from the grass. Eh. He didn't feel like moving. It was way to comfortable to be all stretched out and lazy-like. Naruto gave a snort. Now he knew why Shikamaru was always finding new hiding places to sleep when he wasn't on missions. It felt so damn good!

Naruto's ear twitched as a branch cracked somewhere off to his right. It was only a bird, but at this point, Naruto wasn't sure if he would have gotten up if there was an attack. The grass smelled nice, and the trees had the mid-summer smell that was always fresh and made Naruto want to sit in them all day.

His stomach was doing the awkward tighten right before it grumbled and Naruto smacked it, as if trying to tell it to shut the hell up he was sleeping. He'd eaten, what, two hours ago? It was probably the one time Naruto wasn't ready to go find a cup of ramen-

His stomach growled anyways and Naruto made a whining sound. He was soooo not getting up. He'd been on his feet the entire last mission because of the time limit they had set, and he was tired. His muscles had the tight aching feel of when he'd been on his feet too much and wanted a break, and he was damn going to take it! He puffed a breath of air out indignantly at a strand of bang that was lying crosswise over his eye. He should probably get Hinata or one of the girls to clip it for him… His hair was getting a little bit long at the back.

A black bug- maybe an ant- began to crawl up his arm, making little paths of itchiness. Naruto's finger twitched a little making the rest of his hand feel funny. Naruto would have squished it, but it felt like Lee's lead weights were attached to his wrists. That, and if it was one of Shino's, the other boy would probably do terrible, gross, icky bug-like things to him. Naruto didn't want to chance it, and let the bug have it's way, crawling up and down his arm in deranged patterns.

Just breathing was nice. No running around, no training, no dodging Sakura's punches or retorting to Sasuke's insults. Just sitting, which was something he never really got to do lately. Even when he was trying to stay still to go into Frog Sage mode, it wasn't as peaceful as just sitting here was. The sun was golden, the breeze was gentle, and the trees were swooshing prettily in the light and making the grass around him dappled-

"Che." Naruto grinned to himself. "Imma poet." Even his jaw felt tired, like the day when he had an eating contest with Chouji that lasted for six hours before Naruto finally puked and Chouji gave him a grin full of grilled steak that had made Naruto puke again. His jaw had hurt for days afterward, and he'd never loved applesauce so much. No chewing required.

There was the faintest rustle and Naruto blinked a bit, looking up at the tree above him. It was an oak, and as he watched a leaf floated down in a twirly pattern before settling on his chest. With labored effort, Naruto managed to pick up his arm, the one with the ant and grabbed the leaf, holding it up to the sun and looking at the veins that traveled through it. The movement made the ant freeze on his bicep for an instant, before continuing on its way, trying to get under the fabric of Naruto's T-shirt.

Naruto twitched his foot to keep it from going numb, unable to move anything else. The sound of his own breathing was loud in his ears, a sucked in 'whoosh,' and let out sigh the followed it sounding louder than the birds chirping somewhere away in the forest. Naruto frowned as the heavy breath made his rib hurt a little. Maybe he had cracked it… he should probably get it looked at by Tsunade-

A foot slammed into the rib and Naruto convulsed, letting out a strangled yelp and curling around his side. Well, if it hadn't been broken before, it was definitely broken now. Naruto glared up at Sasuke, his vision teary from the sudden pain.

"Fuck, why couldn't they have sent Sakura-chan instead?" Naruto wheezed. Sasuke's arms were folded over his chest as he glared down at Naruto and leaned on one foot.

"You missed practice today." He stated flatly and Naruto flipped him the finger, the pain in his ribs subsiding a bit.

"No, really? I thought you were brighter than that." Naruto let the sarcasm lace his voice and he rolled back on to his back, his peace completely ruined. He already missed it.

"Get up, Sakura wants you."

Naruto sighed. Sasuke couldn't just leave him alone, could he? Naruto flipped him the finger once again and let his eyes slid shut.

The foot jammed itself into his ribs once again.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled rolling quickly away from Sasuke, hand to his severely hurting rib, hoping his glare would burn holes in Sasuke's pretty face.

Sasuke gave him a blank, unemotional look. "She wants you in ten minutes." And then he left, jumping back up into the foliage and making his way towards the village. Naruto grumbled loudly, picking himself up and reaching for his discarded jacket and tossing it over his shoulder before setting off into the woods. He couldn't stop the small winces that came when some of his movements twisted his rib.

The ant was still crawling up his arm, and Naruto stared at it for a second before flicking it off, watching it fly off into some bush. Screw Shino, his side hurt more than the freaking ant would.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaand... the Naruto chapter is up. X3. <strong>

**He's being Laaaaaaaaaaaazy. though his thoughts are apparently still hyperactive, since I seem incapable of writing laziness... .**

**So. I'm now ahead on chapters because I got a day off today (medical reasons... weird air bubble in my throat... T^T) so it's a definite that there will be a chapter a night. Cause I'm cool.**

**Oh, plus, I cheated. Sorry XD. I decided to be greedy (heh. Ironic.) and put Naruto and Sasuke as the characters (as most of you have probably found out) so people wouldn't bypass this... I know I'd click it if it said Naruto and Sasuke as the main characters... It's justified by the fact that they ARE in here though XD.**

**Eh. Oh well. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	5. Lust Lemon Warning

**Sorry about the lateness!**

* * *

><p>His hands were rough, the nails sharpened and hard, but moving gently over her skin, almost as if he were afraid he would hurt her as the ran up her sides, over luxurious curves and petal soft skin. He let his lips trail down to nestle over the pulse in her neck, laving gently at the spot, eyes narrowed in concentration.<p>

Her nails scraped down his back, the blunt edges leaving angry marks and making him shivered, the muscles of his stomach constricting and his blood pooling down into his abdomen. She was writhing beneath him, her voice coming out in small, breathy purrs and mewls, her lips right next to his ear, that feather soft mouth barely brushing the shell. God, she was so beautiful.

He couldn't stop his hands from tracing up that gloriously flat stomach up the to her curvaceous breasts and cradling the soft warmth beneath her bra. Her breath hitched, just the slightest and her hands slid down his ribs, delicate fingers bumping along his ribs until they reached his hips where they held firm, the palms hardened from years of handling weapons, the fingertips velvet to the touch.

Kiba moved his mouth lower, nipping at her collarbone and mouthing the hollow of her throat, feeling her breath beneath his lips. Hinata's grip tightened on his hip, pulling his waist down with one hand while the other reached up to fist in his hair and drag his face closer.

Kiba winced as he felt one of his fangs dig into her flesh, drawing some blood, the salty, metallic tang settling in his tongue. He paused waiting for her to push him off.

Hinata went stiff, then with a huge shudder, let loose a sound Kiba hadn't heard before her hips shifting up just the slightest bit and pressing against his groin, hand tugging again.

"Unf-" He muttered at the unexpected friction, fighting the urge to press down into her again and instead concentrating on figuring out what her sound meant. Had that been a good or a bad thing?

Tentatively, Kiba bit gingerly into her collarbone, eyes flickering up to what he could see of her face. Her mouth opened and her neck arched and the sound came again. Kiba smiled into the bite, letting himself add a bit more pressure and watching her reaction. Definitely a good sound.

He was tempted to tease her about it, just for the sake of watching her blush reach down her neck to those beautifully curved breasts, but she was sensitive, even like this, and there was no way He could pass up a chance to get those pretty sounds out of those red bitten lips.

Her fist tugged at his hair in one of her quick moments of boldness. Kiba looked up, saw her looking down at him with lilac-pale eyes and flushed cheeks, practically begging him for a kiss.

Which he brought up to her slowly, kissing the center of her throat and up her jaw-line, before crossing over her cheek to her mouth. Her lips were warm and welcoming. Kiba tugged at the bottom with his front teeth, making sure his fangs didn't nick the tender flesh, loving the way her tongue rubbed against his and washed away the metallic taste with spearmint and lilacs.

She smelled like lilacs too. Lilacs and something else that added just the slightest bit of intoxication. Kiba left her mouth to bury his nose in her dark blue-black hair, inhaling the scent deeply, feeling his eyes dilate at the unknown scent. He felt Hinata smile and looked at her, confused.

"It's called 'Ambrosia,'" She said in the quiet, purposeful way that said she was trying to suppress her stuttering. There was a slightly rough, uncharacteristic note in her voice as she added: "The food of gods."

Kiba blinked. She'd put on perfume? Then the intention hit him and he buried his face into her hairline again, sucking in the scent, nipping at her ear, layering kisses everywhere he could until her reached her nipple. He licked it, letting his breath wash across the damp surface and watching her shiver before he scraped his teeth across it. His erection was rubbing painfully against the front of his pants and he pulled down the zipper just to give himself some form of release. He was kissing down the line of muscle that ran down the middle of her stomach to the hem of her own pants, laving at the dip just beneath her belly button as his fingers worked at the button. Hinata peeked up at him; craning her neck and making her bangs sweep to the side prettily.

He slid off the pants, following the cloth down the smooth, unmarred length of skin, feeling her calf twitch beneath his fingers. So fucking hot. She was wearing plain panties, black, made of stretchy fabric that hugged her skin, like more ninja undergarments than anything pampered girls would wear. It suited her in the simplest of ways.

Hinata was watching him as he moved, the flush on her face red, but the look in her eyes more hazy and aroused than anything else, and Kiba felt his cock twitch. While Hinata's timid side was her essence, to see breaking through it was nearly just as good, and all the sweeter everytime. Her hands held on to the fabric of the white sheets as Kiba made his way back up, settling himself between the warm cradle of her thighs, breathing in that sweet Ambrosia, lips meeting hers softly, nearly asking permission, though by this point, he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Which came in the form of her hands reaching up once again and digging into his scalp, her back arching up, pressing the pillowy curves of her chest into his own, legs coming up to hook over his hips and try to pull him closer.

"Ugh, fuck…" Kiba said as she pulled him closer to the heat emanating through the pad of her panties against his groin. God, she was so hot, so beautiful. He didn't have time to sort his thoughts before his hips rocked up against hers, seeking more warmth, more heat.

Hinata made a keening noise similar to the one from earlier, and Kiba dipped his head low, lips fastening around the spot he'd nicked earlier, nipping and sucking at the already tender-made flesh, wanting more of those sounds, wanting to be closer to the unbearable addicting heat. Hinata's fingers were dragging at his scalp, the opposite hand scratching painfully up his spine, occasionally stopping to pull him closer or dig into one of the many scars that laced his back. Kiba pulled back, not even stopping to ask before he was pulling her panties down and off and rubbing himself against her clit. So hot…

The noise that erupted next was so beautiful it _hurt_. Hinata's head was thrown back, eyes rolled up, hands thrown up beside her head. Her chest huffed painfully, quickly, breasts rising and looking so squishable. Kiba's thumb pricked from where it was braced near her ribs. Pinpricks of blood from his fangs dotted the areas of already bruising skin, the flush on her face not from embarrassment anymore. If Neji saw those marks…

Kiba shook his head, his dick softening slightly at the idea of the many horrible, awful things Neji would do if he found out Kiba had touched his precious cousin like this. He concentrated on that beautiful, angelic face, the perfect body, the misted over, pale eyes that were begging him closer. Hinata wiggled her hips expectantly, pressing just slightly enough to urge him forward.

Kiba planted one elbow beside her head, the other angling his dick as he pressed inside. Hinata's eyes rolled back so far Kiba thought she was going to faint again until a high-pitched whining left her mouth. Kiba was tempted to stop, but if he did, there was no guarantee that he'd keep going afterwards. He continued forward, hand rubbing against her clit to try and distract her from the stretch and squeeze.

"Fuck…" Kiba hissed as he was fully sheathed both elbows supporting his weight as he hovered above her, head facing down and staring at her taut stomach and frequently letting his eyes trail down to where they met. She was so perfect.

"K-Kiba." A hand brushed his cheek and Kiba looked up to see Hinata biting her lip, eyes looking shifty. Kiba's eyebrows furrowed until she pressed her hips closer and he got what she meant. Slowly, holding his breath, Kiba eased himself out, and pressed back in, trying desperately not to just plunge right back in and hurt her. He hadn't prepared her enough for that.

"Ah, Shit!" He yelped when Hinata, seemed a little annoyed at the agonizingly slow pace shoved herself up to meet him, shuddering a bit. Kiba jerked a bit, pressing deeper reflexively before remembering himself and pulling out just as quickly, making Hinata's eyes widen at the ceiling. "Y-You okay?" He huffed when he had slightly gained some of his control back.

But Hinata was too concentrated to answer him, setting the pace for him as she pulled away and pressed back again, forcing Kiba to move, forcing the pounding in his head that urged him to go faster, forcing his taught breaths to come out with a string of curses. So fucking tight, so fucking hot…

Her hips rolled in the way she knew he liked and Kiba's head dropped to her shoulder with a groan, eyes staring down at the way their bodies met, the slickness with how he slid out and pressed back in… At this rate, he was going to cum early.

Hinata's hands reached up to grip the headboard, give herself more momentum as she rocked along with him, hair tangling around her arms and trying to hinder her movements. Kiba's breath was skimming down across her chest, his forehead pressing hard against her collarbone, fists clenched so tight. He was still holding back… still afraid to hurt her.

Hinata bit her lip and twisted, just slightly enough to make him lift his head, make it easier to move. And before he could do anything else, she pitched forward to meet him, so hard, so fast. Kiba's eyes popped open wide and Hinata glimpsed the edge of a fang peeking through the part in his lips as his hips snapped forward. She saw him hesitate, rethinking once again and pushed back again, making sure he kept up the movement until he got it.

Kiba gulped, let out a shuddery breath. She was freaking quivering under his touch. And then he was just moving hard, so fast, his hips pounding between those smooth, smooth thighs with legs that reached up to the sky, hand that wasn't bracing himself coming up, cupping her breast and squeezing, drinking in every reaction. He could never get enough.

And then it was tight constriction, that beautiful body arching up, bowing beneath him and Kiba fought to keep moving, keep her riding through the orgasm, striving to reach his own just as quickly until he felt the coil and snap inside up, back stiff as he pressed once more.

He tried not to collapse too much on top of her, tried not to smother her under his probably really heavy body. She giggled a little breathlessly, a little tired. Kiba's eyes slid shut, his oversensitive body tingling all over and barely registering when her arm came up to put his messy hair. She patted down the thick locks lightly, watching them pop back up into place when her hand left the spot. She leaned up a bit, pressed her lips to the crown of his head and wincing when her back protested. Kiba looked up at her and Hinata felt her face start to burn again. She looked away quickly.

Kiba gave her the cheeky, far too toothy grin he reserved for moments like these and tightened the arm that was still slung over her chest, pulling her just that much closer. He should probably get the sheets before they both dozed off, but right now, dozing seemed much more appealing… Hinata read his mind, scooted from beneath him and tugged the sheets over both of them, settling back into the warm cradle of his arms, her back pressed against his tan chest. Kiba stroked her hair sleepily.

"So pretty…" He mumbled and Hinata's face flushed just the slightest, her hands tightened on his forearm as his breathing slowed.

"I l-love you too, Kiba."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... I think I totally massacred their personalities... Well, maybe not Kiba's. He's mainly "Hey, you're pretty. Let's fuck." or "I'm a dog. DEVOTION LICK OF DOOM." (that last one is just so he can get some sugar...)<strong>

**I'm so sorry this is late, but I have a shitload of family issues, and then my internet went down for a week and stuff, and then my mom got arrested and shit... Not the best few weeks. YOU'D MAKE IT BETTER IF YOU REVIEWED.**

**Or not. Ya know. I'd just really like it ^.^**

**Sorry if I overused the '...' thingy... whoops. Still doing it. Tried to get their personalities, but I'm not much like Hinata, and I don't understand being timid, so I tend to hack it up with a meat cleaver... hence why I love all the aggressive characters most, and why I'm a fan of SasuNaru (cause their relationship is usually aggressive and leads to anger sex.) So, Hinata's character may be slightly OOC and wonky.**

**Nevermind. I killed this. R&R please!**


	6. TEMPORARY CHAPTER

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Ashi-Eiketsu

Eisfuchs

-patterns-at-dusk-

Natarii-Loves-Chocolate-Milk

SkyyeStrike

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

* * *

><p>PS, messaged to all of my readers, my lack of activity of late is due to some computer difficulties... I'll be transferring all files to my new computer and I should be up and writing stories again by about midsummer. For now though, SUPPORT THE PETITION!<p> 


End file.
